To Nanny or Not To Nanny
by Angel-D
Summary: Kagome is a daycare teacher who decided to take a job with more pay-a live in nanny for none other than Sesshoumaru. When he finds out shes a miko he decides to keep her in check but will it lead to more? Sessh/kag pairing AU with some ooc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any associated characters there in

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any associated characters there in.

To nanny or not to nanny

Prologue

Kagome is now 23 years old. She had her son Shippo at the age of 15, making him now 8 years old. When Kagome was 14 she was unfortunately raped by a fox youkai. Kagome was unaware of this due to her miko powers not being very strong, thus why she was unable to defend herself.

It was through the birth of her son, that her powers fully blossomed and because of such, it caused her only son to be born a full blooded youkai. With the help of her family, Kagome was able to finish up school early and attended college. Having gotten her degree, Kagome was happy in her life being a Day Care teacher at Learning Blocks Day Care Center. She worked while Shippo was at school, and was home with him in the evening.

Kagome had her own place, though small it was her own and she and Shippo were very happy and content with their lives, though Kagome did wish she made a little more money so she could do and get more for her son.

Sesshoumaru Tatsumaki at the age of 26 is a well established actor and had appeared in several movies. He flourished in the lime light so much that money was no longer something he worried about. Sesshoumaru is currently married to Sara Valentino, a movie star as well. Sara's daughter Rin, thus the step-daughter of Sesshoumaru lived with them though she was mostly watched and raised by the home care-taker Jakken who had been apart of Sesshoumaru's family for years.

Rin is a lovely 7 years old when our story begins. Jakken had become very sick and is no longer able to tend to Rin's needs. Due to this, Sesshoumaru had put ads in the local paper with only a number to call and a description of the job. Aside from it being in the paper there was also flyers in the local day care centers.

Chapter One

It was a beautiful warm fall day. The school year having only recently began. A young boy with reddish brown hair was skipping along the side walk while holding the hand of a young black haired woman. "School was soo fun! We made masks out of macaroni and colored paper….and Tony got caught eating glue it was so funny mommy!" The young woman who was obviously the child's mother laughed lightly. "That's wonderful sweetheart. I'm glad you had such a fun day at school." She smiled sweetly as she and her son continued down the walk to their apartment.

Upon arriving home, the young woman unlocked the door and as soon as it was opened the young boy bolted in. The young woman rolled her eyes as she laughed, closing the door behind herself and locking it back up. "Shippo, don't jump on the couch" She said, the young boy stopping mid jump. He plopped down on the cushion as his mother went to the kitchen to start on dinner. "Mommy is it okay for me to be me…." She looked at the hanging clock on the wall and nodded. "Yeah you can be you" The young boy squealed in delight as a shinny smoke went around the young boy before vanishing just as fast as it appeared. The young reddish orange haired boy was now sporting a fluffy tail and little fox like feet.

"Hey Ship… you wanna see if we have any messages?" The small kit said "Sure mommy" as he jumped and bounced and skipped over to the phone and answering machine that was blinking. Shippo pushed the play button and a females voice rang out. "Hey Kaggers, Its Sango.. Just making sure we're still on for the movie night and Yes Shippo before you ask you're coming and Yes we might see that movie you've been wanting to see…..Well call me back when you can.. Love you guys"…. The digital voice said "Message Two"…"Oh Kagome I almost forgot to tell you…" the voice now known as Sango said, "there were flyers handed in after you left… a position for a live in nanny… Might be something you'd be into…. You wouldn't believe the pay…well I have to run… Take Care" the digital voice said, "End of Messages.".

Kagome slipped the pan of chicken into the oven, setting it at three hundred and fifty degrees. She got out two other pots, one for mashed potatoes and the other for a veggie that Shippo would eat. Once everything was settled she went back into the living room

where Shippo was now sitting in the floor playing one of his educational video games on the television. She sat down on the couch and picked up the phone to call Sango back but there was no dial tone. She sighed heavily. "Great…. The line is down again…" Shippo looked over his shoulder as he pushed pause, "What's wrong mommy?" She looked down to her son and half smiled. "Seems our phone is on the fritz again…I think it has to do something with the old lines that run to the apartment building…" Shippo nodded "I think Miss Kira said it might rain tonight…." Kagome nodded "Guess that's why its not working" She said in laugher.

--

A young black haired little girl was sitting in the middle of a living room floor with both arms and legs crossed. "I Don't Want A Nanny" She said very loudly and was near throwing a tantrum over the whole thing. A man with mid back length silver like hair was pacing around, trying to control his temper that was very close to snapping. "You will get a nanny because Jakken is no longer able to watch you. End of discussion!" The man's deep voice almost a growl as he continued to pace. The small girl screamed "I DON'T WANT A NANNY" as she fell back and began to hit and kick the floor. The man was a breath away from losing it. "Rin you will stop this nonsense this minute or you will go straight to bed!" Again the voice was near growling. The young girl spat out "You can't tell me what to do, you're not my real daddy!" That was the killing blow. Two years he had spent being a father to the girl and every time she didn't have her way she pulled out the big guns. He quickly left the room and went to his office. He half slammed the door, flipping over the lock before walking across the room and sitting behind his desk in his chair.

Once in the safety of his office he let down his guise, his hair lengthening, fingernails elongating and hardening. His once hazel eyes turning more golden, gentle magenta marks showing upon his face and wrists as well as a bluish crescent moon upon his brow. He let out a long drawn out sigh as he said "Why didn't I introduce Sara to that half breed like I had intended?" He sighed again.

A slow smirk formed his lips as he thought on that answer "ah yes, now I remember…the prop room at the cast party…" He continued to relish in the memory until his thoughts were disrupted by a loud crash followed by high pitched wailing cry. He sighed as he stood up, his guise going back up as he walked to his office door, unlocking it and opening the door, walking into the hall. He turned to the left and saw at the end of the hall his one and only step daughter. "Rin…are you alright?" His smooth deep voice was calm despite the broken Ming vase.

Rin slowly looked up with tears in her brown eyes. "mmm..mm..mm..my aaa..arm hurts" she said through hiccups and tears. Sesshoumaru knelt down to asses the damage done. His brow wrinkled slightly as he looked at the small cut on her arm. "Let's go get this cleaned up…" He said picking her up before she had the chance to protest. He carried her down the hall and to the bathroom, sitting her on the sink counter. He got out the first aid kit and set it down upon the counter as well. He plucked the single piece of pottery from her arm, placing it in the trash before cleansing her small little wound and bandaging it up.

Since Jakken had become ill, Sesshoumaru had to do more and more around the house concerning Rin. It would not be as bad if Rin would be more cooperative, but then again what 7 year old is known for being cooperative.

--

Kagome had been pondering for nearly a week now on whether or not to call about the live-in-nanny job. Her biggest concern was her son. Would Shippo be a problem? Would Shippo get along with the other child? Would the other child get along with Shippo? All these questions and more were running through her mind. After another day of thinking she finally made up her mind. She picked up her phone and began dialing.

--

Sesshoumaru had been interviewing nearly all week and so far the decent choices were very, very limited. He was currently sitting at his desk, fingers rubbing at his temples that tried to sooth the headache that was daring to take over for the rest of the day when he heard the phone ring.

--

Kagome waited patiently as the phone rang, soon she heard a deep silky voice say "Tatsumaki Residence…"

"Yes, My name is Kagome Higurashi and I was calling in regards to the flyer that was in the day care I teach at…" She waited patiently for some sort of answer.

"I see, can you come in this evening for an interview?" Kagome looked at the clock and then chewed her lip some as she said "I can though I would have to bring my son with me…"

"How old is your son?"

"He's eight years old…" Sesshoumaru nodded slightly, as if the person on the other line was able to see him. "Very well then…come to 359 Junipore lane by six o'clock. Will you be able to make it by then?" Kagome looked at the clock again "Yes I can make it." Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod. "Excellent. Till then…" it was then that the line went dead, signaling the man on the other end had ended the call. Kagome just looked at the phone somewhat dumbfounded before hanging up. "Well…" She said with a little huff then went to her room to freshen up.

--

Kagome had chosen to wear her black dress slacks with a powder blue button down blouse. She was holding Shippo's hand while waiting at the front door of the rather large home. She pressed the doorbell and waited patiently. Soon a short, bugged eyed, large lipped and nose man opened the door. His voice a little higher pitched and gruff "Yes?" the word dripping with annoyance. She over looked that and said politely "I'm here for an interview with Mr. Tatsumaki for the live in nanny position…" The short man gave a huff "This way…" He said as he began to lead the way. The short man led her into a fancy sitting room that was simply yet elegantly decorated. There was two, two seat sofa's, three one seat chairs, a coffee table, two coffee tables and a fire place. The toad of a man looked to the woman "Wait Here". Kagome went to one of the two seat sofa's and sat down, her son sitting beside her as they patiently waited.

A few moments later a young black haired little girl came running into the room, what looked to be one of the few house maids was running after her with a hairbrush. "Miss Rin… please… I need to brush your hair, it's a mess!" The woman begged. The small girl, who's name was Rin, said "No… you make it hurt!" Kagome thought perhaps she could help. "Hi there…" She said when Rin rounded the coffee table. The small girl finally noticed the woman and shyly said "Hi…" Kagome smiled sweetly. "If you would like, I'll brush your hair… I'm a mommy and I brush my son's hair all the time…I know how not to hurt…" Rin thought about it for a moment before beaming with a smile. "Okay! What's your name? My name is Rin." Kagome smiled sweetly as she took the brush from the maid. "My name is Kagome." Rin smiled as she sat on the floor in front of Kagome. Kagome then grabbed up Rin's hair and held it tightly as she began to brush the ends of the mess of hair. For once Rin wasn't screaming bloody murder.

Sesshoumaru had been told that the woman he had the interview with was waiting in the living room. He was on his way when he sighed, hearing Rin's yelling and the begging of the maid. When he walked into the room, he was shocked to say the least at the fact that Rin was willingly let someone brush her hair. When Rin oked up and saw her step father she said very happily. "Kagome's a mommy and knows what she's doing." She gave a slight nod of the head as if to further make truth of the statement. Kagome just giggled softly, not having realized her possible new boss was in the room. If a woman who had not been in his home but five minutes could tame Rin long enough to run a brush through her hair, what else was she capable of if she lived here around the clock?

The only one who was becoming nervous was Shippo. He could feel that there was a very strong demon around and felt it more when the man walked into the room. He gently tugged on his mother's sleeve as he whispered. "mommy he scares me…" It was then that Kagome looked up as the tall, silver haired attractive man sat down on one of the one seat chairs.

After settling himself, Sesshoumaru looked over the trio. He knew right off of the bat that the young boy was youkai, and full blooded to his surprise. What perplexed him was that he could not get a clear reading on the woman. Sesshoumaru's deep silky voice sounded as he spoke. "I'm going to assume you are…Kagome Higurashi?" Kagome nodded "Yes I am." He gave a slight nod. "Do you have a resume' on hand?" Kagome set the brush down and let go of Rin's hair and pulled up her small light briefcase. She opened it and got out a tabbed folder. She then pulled from it a very nicely done document. She leaned forward, offering him the document which he took and began to read over while Kagome went back to brushing the young girl's hair.

After a few minutes of small talk about her qualifications and going over her resume', Sesshoumaru had made his decision. Actually he had made his decision when he walked into the room, he was just wanting to see how she held up under a bit of pressure which she was taking it all in stride and confidently as well.

Kagome had a question. "I hope that my son being here with me will not be a problem if I am to be a full time live in nanny…" Sesshoumaru slowly shook his head. "It will not… as long as he and Rin are able to get along…"

Kagome nodded and hoped that they would. After a few more questions and haggling over the finishing touches of the employment including exact duties and pay, Kagome was more than willing to give this a try as was Sesshoumaru.

"Well Kagome….Of all my applicants you are the most qualified… The job is yours if you actually want it." Kagome smiled sweetly "Thank you very much, I do want it… When do you wish me to start?"

Sesshoumaru thought a moment and said "As soon as possible…I can arrange for a truck to be sent to your home in a few days to pick up your things once you have them ready to be moved." Kagome nodded. "Thank sounds great… so I guess that would put it at Wednesday?" Sesshoumaru nodded.

Kagome had finished brushing Rin's hair a few minutes ago. The raven locks of the young girl were shining in elegant brilliance of no tangles. Kagome gathered her things and took her son by the hand that was more than willing to leave by this point.

After a few goodbyes, the duo left the house and made their way back to their own. Once in the comfort of their own home, Shippo dropped his guise and sulked on the couch. "Mommy I don't like him. His demon aura was scary…please, please, please don't make us live there…Please…" he begged.

Kagome sighed and sat down beside her son. "Shippo… Let's just give it a try okay? And after a little while if we don't like it… we will leave, okay? But please Ship, just give it a try… and try to get along with Rin. With what Mr. Tatsumaki will be paying mommy I'll be able to get you more things and maybe even take you to some theme parks…"

Shippo thought about it and sighed "Fine.. I will try but that's it!" Kagome hugged him tight. "Thanks sweetie… you're the best… I love you so much!" She kissed the top of his head as she hugged him close once more.

--

A week had gone by and Kagome and Shippo were now moved into the very nice home of one Sesshoumaru Tatsumaki. What things Kagome didn't deem necessary, she had taken to her grandfather's shrine. Kagome had spent the whole day cleaning her room, Shippo's room as well as Rin's room. The room she was currently cleaning was the play room. One of Sesshoumaru's drivers were picking the kids up from school, luckily they went to the same one. The children would be home soon, within the hour and Kagome had yet to start dinner. She quickly finished up the room, rubbing the back of her hand across her brow as she walked from the playroom and to the kitchen.

Once at the kitchen she looked around the cabinets and in the fridge and freezer to figure out what she would make for dinner. She decided on something simple yet filling. She made a nice beef stir fry with white rice on the side. Dinner was nearly finished when the kids came in laughing and playing.

That's how things went for the first month. Kagome cleaned the kid's bedrooms and playroom and made dinner and cleaned up afterward. Sesshoumaru sometimes made it to dinner on time though usually he ended up eating a leftover plate that Kagome would often leave in the microwave. Kagome was currently in the living room, watching television; the kids were in their beds asleep. Kagome had been idly sipping upon a glass of chilled blackberry merlot. She felt calm and relaxed and was a little sleepy. It was going on eleven thirty at night when Sesshoumaru came in from a long day of filming.

Kagome was already in her pajamas which consisted of a pair of thin cotton sleep shorts with a matching thin strapped tank top. Sesshoumaru walked in and laid his jacket over the couch arm as he looked her over. "Up late…aren't we?" His voice was not showing whether or not he was being curious as to her sleep schedule or just being sarcastic. Kagome looked over to him and gave a little nod, the alcohol slowly affecting her. "Just a little bit….Your dinner is in the microwave as usual and the merlot is chilling in the fridge if you want a glass…" She smiled as she sipped her glass once more.

Moments later, Sesshoumaru returned with his dinner plate and a glass of wine. He joined Kagome on the couch as he half interestedly watched the show she was watching. He ate his dinner as he sipped his wine. It was during a sip that Kagome said "So when were you planning on telling me you're a youkai?"

The sudden topic caused Sesshoumaru to Nearly choke on his wine. The inuyoukai quickly recovered as he cleared his throat. "What does that have to do with anything," he asked as he turned his head a bit to look at her for once.

Kagome finished off her glass of wine which was actually her second, thus her bravery. "Oh its no big deal….I mean I'm only taking care of your daughter…meaning you put a lot of trust in me… Just figured you would trust me with that…"

He looked over to her and cracked a smirk "like you telling me your son is a youkai…"

Kagome looked over and gave a slightly nervous giggle. She then paled slightly when Sesshoumaru said "What I don't get is that it's obvious he's your biological child yet is completely full blooded…" Kagome got up and somewhat wobbled. "I should be getting to bed…" Kagome took some uneasy steps as she moved to leave the room. Sesshoumaru watched her and when she began to fall he caught her in less than the blink of an eye. He scooped her up and began carrying her. "You've not answered my question."

Kagome was silent the whole way to her room. When he began to set her down on her bed she spilt the beans…"I'm a miko…." Sesshoumaru unceremoniously dropped her when she was a few inches from the bed. She landed with an umph as she looked up into the eyes of the man who was still leaning over her. His eyes were becoming narrowed slits as Kagome began to squirm under his stare…she could have sworn she saw a slightly red tint bleeding into his hazel eyes that were daring to become golden.

--

A/N Well there is the first Chapter of my first ever Fanfic. Please read and review, try not to flame me too bad. Depending on how many reviews will depend on if I post the next chapter or not. It is already writen, just has to be posted. So if you want to know what happens...Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Previous disclaimer applies

Chapter Two

Sesshoumaru had a hand against the bed to either side of her body. A knee bent to also support his weight as he loomed over the raven haired woman. To think that there was a miko, in his own home and had not been aware of it for a month was what was unnerving him this very moment. For her to hide this so well meant that she was very powerful and could possibly rival him. That was something that he could not allow. He slowly inhaled and smelt first her fear. This causing him to mentally smirk as the less detectable scent was… was that…mild arousal? Surely that being so close to death would not excite someone in such a way. He knew he had to do something about this and very quickly. Good help was hard to find and all he needed to do was null her effects against him.

That's when memory served him and he knew just the way though it was very temporary, lasting no more than a week it was better than letting her roam around with the ability to purify into non existence. It was then that the decision was made. Without any warning, the very handsome, very deadly, very gorgeous and very married Sesshoumaru Tatsumaki leaned down and crushed his lips upon those of the miko beneath him.

Kagome was beside herself in fear. Perhaps she shouldn't have told the truth. Her heart was racing as she continued to stare up at the demon above her who seemed to be taking his oh so sweet time in responding to her confession. Just when she thought she might get away with the confession, his lips crashed down on her own which caused her to gasp. That slight parting of her lips was all that Sesshoumaru needed as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and began to caress hers. Kagome wasn't entirely sure why she was allowing it to continue but she was and she liked it and before she knew it, she was giving into the kiss whole heartedly.

Sesshoumaru was mentally grinning at how easily he was manipulating her. It was then that his own tongue gently scraped his own fang causing a small amount of blood to trickle. Luckily it went unnoticed to the female he was seemingly wooing with affection. If she was this easy to control with mere kisses he would have no trouble doing this once or twice a week to keep himself immune to her powers.

After the heated kiss which he broke with several small kisses, he said gently against her ear in a lovers whisper "get some rest…" He then got up and gracefully left the room, closing her door behind him. He went to his own room with a sigh. He kissed her to save himself…It wasn't his fault if he got a little excited himself. Who wouldn't get excited when over the course of a three year marriage he had only gotten laid five times from his so called wife…It was then that a very morally wrong though entered his mind that caused him to grin from ear to ear as he readied himself for bed. He was going to have…..an affair.

When the handsome demon that was her boss left her room she began to slowly leave her tipsy bliss induced stupor. She slowly sat up, her fingertips touching her lips. She couldn't believe that just happened and that it just happened. She just made out with her boss! She got up and began pacing the room. "I just made out with my boss… what the hell are you thinking?" Luckily her bedroom door was closed as she paced and thought out loud. "This can't happen again… It isn't right for this to happen he's my boss…" But even as her thoughts drifted to the silver haired man, she couldn't help but to be pulled back into the memory of the incident that happened only moments ago.

--

Morning finally arrived and Kagome was in the thralls of cooking. The children were getting ready and breakfast was nearly finished. The aroma of scrambled eggs, soft but cooked bacon, biscuits and semi thin gravy was easily filling the house. It was that aroma that had woken Sesshoumaru.

Slowly sniffing, his closed eyes began to open. His mouth was all but watering from the enticing aroma. Slowly he rose from bed, slipping on his pajama pants as he left his room. The children were already going down the hall and soon down the stairs and to the kitchen. Bare feet padded silently as he walked down the hall and stairs and soon into the kitchen to see the children seated and already starting to eat. He placed himself at the island bar with the rest of them. Kagome turned a little and was a little shocked and blushed at seeing his bare chest and the fact he was up for breakfast. "Would you like a plate Sesshoumaru?" She asked politely and he nodded a little " Yes please" his silky deep voice rang out that sent a small shiver up Kagome's spine that didn't go unnoticed to the inu youkai. Moments later a plate was set down before him. Kagome then made her own plate and sat on the other side of the island bar and began eating.

Soon all had finished their breakfast, now having full and content bellies. Kagome put the plates into the sink after raking the left over from each plate into the trash. She quickly washed her hands and then led the children outside and into the waiting car that the driver would take them to school in. She smiled while waving bye to the children and then soon went back inside when she could no longer see the car.

The first place she went was to the kitchen to finish cleaning up the dirty dishes from breakfast. When she was half way finished with the dishes, she felt a strong aura enter the room and before she could even turn around she felt strong arms around her waist. She grew a little nervous, not only was it her boss but IT WAS HER BOSS! She screamed in her head. She couldn't allow this to happen… it wasn't right and was very unprofessional…but he smelt so good and that kiss was amazing and….and… She mentally shook her head to clear her thoughts. It had been a long time since she too had given into temptations with a man. She was soon brought out of her musings when she heard his voice speaking softly against the shell of her ear. "Breakfast was wonderful…" She felt his strong yet very dangerous hands slide from her waist to across her stomach and up her middle torso.

She knew if she didn't put an end to this soon that things would go too far and they would both end up regretting it. She turned slightly as she said "Sesshoumaru lis-" her statement being cut short as he crashed his lips down upon hers as his hands caressed her back, sliding up and under the t shirt she was wearing, and delightfully found that she had yet to put on her bra. One of his hands slid down and rested at her hip while his fingers slowly slipped under the waist band of her pajama pants.

She was finally able to break the kiss, needing air first and then secondly went to finish her statement. "We can't do this Sesshoumaru….you're my boss for crying out loud…it would be very unprof-" Again her statement cut out by another passionate and fierce kiss. This time it was he that broke it and simply said. "I don't care…" As if closing the matter he kissed her again. Her body could resist for only so long and the more he kept up, the more her body gave way and soon he was gifted with the scent of her beginning arousal.

Kagome was giving into the kiss and was very much enjoying to the point that she didn't noticed he had picked her up without breaking the kiss. Kagome's eyes were closed as her tongue gently danced with his, semi-fighting for dominance. Before she knew it she was laying down on her back with Sesshoumaru on top of her. For a brief moment she was confused, she hadn't even felt him go up the stairs. Her confusion was quickly left behind when he began nipping at her ear and neck while his hands slid up her sides and to the side swell of her breasts.

Luckily Kagome's since of morality and ethics kicked in as she placed her hands upon his, stopping him from further exploration of her body. "Mr. Tatsumaki… Stop… I'm here to just be a live in nanny… Not someone that you can use for your personal pleasures…" Her voice was firm but not entirely convincing. Her chest was slightly heaving to catch her breath that had been taken from fierce kissing. She pushed his hands off of her, giving him a slight shove as she got out from underneath him. She left his room and went about doing her daily chores.

Sesshoumaru just watched as she left and couldn't help a small chuckle. "In time my little miko…. In time…" was all he said before getting up himself and going to his bathroom for a well needed cold shower.

--

Kagome finished the dishes with a sigh as she slowly shook her head. "That was too close… you can't let that happen again…" She said softly to herself. She slowly shook her head again as she sighed heavily…"even if it did feel good…it can't happen again…ever…" She made up her mind with a curt nod and then went upstairs and began cleaning the children's play room.

--

The next few days Kagome saw neither hide nor hair of Sesshoumaru. He was gone before she woke up to fix breakfast for the children and she was in bed before he arrived home. For this she was particularly grateful. Part of her, she will admit wished she could allow it to happen, kami knows she needs it, but due to her ethics and morals, with her being his employee she could not allow.

It was now a Friday night, Rin was saying overnight with her friend Heather while Shippo was staying the night with his best friend Tony. Kagome had all of the chores done and over with. She had made a smaller dinner, enough for herself to have seconds and Sesshoumaru to have seconds, assuming he even came home to eat. She had been watching a few movies she rented, catching up on the latest new releases when she woke up, to find herself being kissed.

Sesshoumaru had gotten home at nearly one o'clock in the morning. He was about to go to the kitchen to see if there was any left over dinner for him when he heard the television and saw the dim light from the living room. There laying on the couch in a simple tank top and cotton shorts was the little miko his mind had been upon all week. He knew he had to give her a little bit of his blood again or else her purifications powers would be able to harm him. He went over to her, slowly leaned down and kissed her.

When he felt and heard that small gasp he snaked his tongue into her mouth for a deeper kiss. She began to somewhat respond but knew his time was short and be worked fast. Once his objective was complete he broke the kiss, his knuckles grazing her cheek as he said very softly "I wanted to apologize for my actions by trying to coerce you into my bed…"

Kagome blinked a little bit as the realization just hit her…'he just apologized to me' she said in her head. She let out a soft sigh "I forgive you but just don't let it happen again okay…we would both end up regretting it…" He gave her a slight nod and a quick kiss to her forehead. "Go get some rest…that couch isn't very comfortable." She gave a nod and once he stood up she got up and moved to leave the room. Before she left she stopped in the doorway as she turned a little. "Dinner's in the microwave for you…" She gave a soft smile then left the room and went to her room. Once there she crawled in under her blankets, curled up and easily fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru made his way to the kitchen to warm up his dinner with a smirk on his face. "I will have you my little miko… one way or another… you will want me too…" He let out some sort of half hearted chuckle before getting his plate out of the microwave once it dinged.

--

Over the next few days, Kagome did her best to avoid her boss to keep more of that wonderful, passionate….Wait, wait, wait… those unprofessional kisses. She shook her head as if to clear it. 'The kiss wasn't THAT great…' She said in her own mind as if to convince herself of it while doing a little grocery shopping in the produce sections for dinner. She had a small basket that already had a few tomatoes, celery, garlic and onions. Kagome was now over looking a few bell peppers when she reached for one at the same time as someone else.

Upon realizing that she had a hold of a hand instead of a pepper, she quickly let go and looked up, blushing profusely. "I'm so sorry…" She said to the ebony haired man. His baritone like voice coming out smoothly as he said "Nothing to be sorry about…" he said as he gave a charming smile that made Kagome blush yet again.

The handsome black haired man offered her the pepper as he said "I believe that you were after this?" Kagome smiled as she attentively took the bell pepper from his hand. "Thank you…" She wasn't sure why but she couldn't lessen the blush on her cheeks which the man found most appealing.

The black haired man gave another charming smile as he said, "If I may be so bold… May I know you're name?" Kagome thought about it and then thought, what could it hurt to let him know. Kagome smiled sweetly "My name is Kagome…Kagome Higurashi…" He gave a grin "Well Kagome… My name is Naraku Onigumo…and it is a pleasure to meet you." This caused Kagome to smile, she wasn't use to this sort of thing.

The charming man who we now know as Naraku, said "I usually don't do this but… Do you think we could go out to lunch sometime?" Kagome blushed even more at the thought of being asked out, out of the blue. She did have time today actually and since she was only getting vegetables, she didn't have to worry about them spoiling. Kagome taking a bold step said "How about today?" It was nearly 11 am so most places were opening for lunch or changing over to lunch menus. Naraku grinned "That would be perfect."

--

In Kagome's opinion lunch was absolutely wonderful. She was sitting on the couch back home, idly watching television as he thought back to it…

Naraku lead her into a nice Italian restaurant. He was very much the gentleman, holding the chair out for her and as she went to sit, pushing it forward. He seated himself directly across from her at the two seat table. The room was pleasantly dim with candle light upon each table in the dinning room.

"Wow, this place is amazing… I can't believe I never knew about it…" Kagome said as she looked around in awe, which was very pleasing to Naraku.

"Yes it is… it's almost like a secret, nestled into the corner…"

Kagome then looked back to him and smiled sweetly. "So Naraku… why don't you tell me about yourself…"

He looked to her as he thought a moment then began…"Well… I am mainly a producer but I do some directing. I am CEO of Arachno Productions. I'm a single parent. My daughter, Kanna is eight years old…I'm a widower… My wife passed on about 6 years ago…"

Kagome listened very intently. "I'm sorry to hear of your wife's passing. I can only imagine how difficult that was to go through…"

Naraku simply nodded and then said, "What about you… Tell me about you…"

Kagome smiled softly and said, "Well I too am a single parent. My son Shippo is also eight…I was a day care teacher until a little over a month ago. Now I am a live in nanny. I really like it but sometimes I miss my kids at the day care. I had been there for two years…and it's so easy to get attached to those little guys…" She laughed softly.

Naruke nodded softly and became curious as to who she worked for but wouldn't push it since this was their first date and all. It was about this time that their lunch was served. The meal was very exquisite and as proof when Kagome took her first bite, her eyes kind of rolled back as she mmm'ed. She soon swallowed the bite and said "this is amaing…"

Naraku grinned and lightly chuckled as he said "Well I'm glad you like it… Maybe it can help me convince you to do this again sometime…" Kagome looked to him, a blush creeping up into her cheeks… "I'd really like that…" She said while smiling very sweetly. The rest of the lunch date went very nicely. When it was all said and done, she was looking forward to another.

"He's so nice…" She said kind of dreamily as she leaned back into the couch. It was then that Sesshoumaru had walked into the room.

"Who's nice?" He asked in curiosity as his then eyebrow arched in question.

Kagome looked over to him with a smile and said, "This guy that I bumped into at the supermarket…We ending up having lunch together…I believe I might go out with him again…Luckily we're both single parents so we can really relate to one another…"

This got his attention very quickly as he sat down on the couch at the opposite end as her. He half turned to look at her more easily as he said "Oh and who is this nice guy?"

Kagome smiled and said. "Naraku Onigumo… " Kagome was looking at the television, therefore she did not notice the edges of Sesshoumaru's eyes momentarily bleed red.

"Oh… I see…" He said, trying to act like it didn't bother him. He would no doubt have a hard time keeping a control on his little miko if she started seeing someone, especially if that someone was Naraku.

--

That evening, once in the privacy of his room, he made a call that he wouldn't have liked to make but it was a necessary evil. He sat at the foot of his bed, waiting for the person at the other end to pick up. Finally on the fourth ring there was a gruff voice that said "Wha ya want."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "If I were you I'd be a little more respectful to your brother, especially seeing how I have a job for you…."

Inuyasha's ears perked up. "Feh….I'm not playing your double again so get that idea of your head"

"It isn't that kind of job."

"Then what the hell is it?" he said in annoyance.

Sesshoumaru leaned back onto his bed as he grinned. "I need you to keep an eye on someone for me…. More so… keep an eye on her when she's with a certain someone…"

"you want me to spy on a girl….feh can't you do that yourself fluffy butt" Inuyasha grinned to himself as he knew that would aggravate the hell out of his older half brother.

Sesshoumaru growled a warning through the phone. "If I could do it myself…_Half breed…_ I would do it myself. Now… All you have to do is keep an eye on my new nanny when she goes out on her lunch dates with Naraku…"

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. Sesshoumaru had a live in nanny…. And woah… wait… did he just say Naraku? "Hang on a second… did you just say Naraku… as in Naraku Onigumo…. That uptight producer that just recently took control of his fathers business?" Sesshoumaru replied simply with "The one and only…."

--

a/n Well theres another chapter. Hope you guys are still enjoying the story thus far. I'm already working on chapter three. Please Read and Review because that determins if another chapter is put up. Thanks to those who were the first to review and thanks to all of you who added my story. It made my day!


	3. Chapter 3

Previous stated disclaimer still applies.

A/N Thank you to all who reviewed and added the story to your alert list. Thanks for the constructive criticism, I will try to do better about over using '...' in the chapters and try to just use it to indicate pause in character 'thought' and "speech". Well here's the next chapter with a lil citrous toward the end..but who's it with? Read on to find out!

Chapter Three

A week had passed and Kagome was floating on cloud nine. She had been on three more lunch date with Naraku and she thought he was just the greatest. Aside from getting the wanted attention, she was also getting a little unwanted attention from her boss, though it wasn't as _bad_ as it used to be. Some of the things she could almost consider sweet….almost…

Kagome thought back to some of the little 'presents' that she had gotten over the week.

It was Monday of the new work week when she had just gotten out of the shower and dressed to start the day off on the right foot. There on her bed was a small bundle of red velvet roses. (a/n the roses are very much real. The petals are a very dark red and somewhat feel like velvet, my granny grows them, they are very pretty) She curiously walked over to the bed and picked up the roses only to bring them to her nose and inhale deeply. She smiled at the sweet smell. Her first thought was 'Naraku must have sent them'.

Kagome's thoughts were proved wrong when she picked up the card that the flowers had been laying upon. She opened the card and began to read…

_Kagome, _

_Please except this as an apology for my actions. I applauded you for your standards though I do wish that perhaps we could attempt to be more, possibly friends? Please allow me to take you dinner one night this week. I will get a sitter for both Rin and Shippo. Please think it over -Sesshoumaru_

Kagome blinked a few times then read the small letter again. She scratched her head some in a sort of dumbfounded stupor. To her, she honestly believed that he was making up for being so fast and trying to put moves on her. What she didn't know was that it was part of his entire plan to get his ultimate goal….Her.

Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, that wasn't the only little 'gift' she found that day. There was another note, very similar to the first in the children's play room where he knew she would find it because she tidied up what the children didn't every day. The third was in the kitchen, next to the main grocery list.

Kagome believed that if he was this serious and sincere then there was no reason why she shouldn't have dinner with her boss as a friend. It was a good thing to be friends with your boss, right? She thought that it would, considering, that they were in the same house after all. She made her mind up right then and there. 'I'll let him take me but…I'll make him sweat it out a bit and not tell him an answer till Thursday'. She giggled softly, grabbing the grocery list and her keys and went to do the shopping.

--

Nearly all week, Sesshoumaru was on the brink of going off into the deep end. First and foremost, Kagome had yet to give him an answer despite all the little notes he left around the house, which to him was very much beneath him. Secondly the fact that she had had lunch several times with that no good bug of a hanyou Naraku.

Inuyasha had actually done a half way decent job in letting him know the details of lunch due to the fact that he actually used a very small camcorder. Due to this very thing he smashed the television screen, broke the disc in half and flung the contents around the room.

Just thinking about it made his blood boil. The way she looked at him. The way they flirted with one another, the way he charmingly kissed her hand. The man practically had the girl eating out of the palm of his hand. The way she would flip her hair back and laugh and giggle and the way that she kissed back….KISSED BACK! It was at that point that things around the office became destroyed.

Sesshoumaru was currently on the phone with his half brother, as it was Thursday and Kagome had just left her lunch date with Naraku. "Make it quick Half Breed…It won't take her long to get home."

"Feh.. don't rush me fluffy butt, you're lucky I'm still doing this crap for you." Inuyasha replied in his annoyed voice which was usually the voice he used with just about everyone.

There was a low growl of warning for Inuyasha to not call him that as well as to get on with it.

"Well she's agreed to go on a dinner date with him Saturday as long as you give her the night off. If I heard right, I think he said he was going to take her to Bella Sera restaurant. You know that really, really romantic Italian restaurant where you won't get out of there for less than three hundred…. Ye-ah… Naraku is definitely pulling out the big guns to win her over."

It took all of self control that he had to keep his hand from crushing his second cell phone this week. "Go on." He said in a slight strain that was obvious to the younger brother.

"Well… umm… I'm not sure exactly how important this is to you." He seemed nervous to say it. There was a low growl which told him to get on with it. "Okay, okay." Inuyasha took a deep breath and slowly sighed before continuing. "Well this time when he kissed her good bye. It lasted a lot longer and well… her erm… her ugh…. Her scent changed… Listen I don't know why you're trying to keep tabs on her but it wont surprise me if they get serious and real soon."

Sesshoumaru's eyes were going from normal to blood tinged every few seconds. Things were not going according to his plan. He hadn't been able to renew his hold on the miko at all this week which could prove to become troublesome.

Sesshoumaru was going to have to do something and do it fast. Not only was he running out of time considering her budding relationship, but he only had a few more months before his 'trophy wife' returned from filming her own movie in Australia. He knew once Kagome found out about his wife, everything would then be ruined and null.

Sesshoumaru had to be very, very careful how he composed himself and acted around her when he took her out to dinner. He had to get her trust somehow. He was running out of time and he hated being on a time schedule, especially when it was pressuring him and not the other way around.

--

Kagome finally arrived back home, closing the door behind her as she slipped off her tennis shoes. She had about an hour before the kids got home from school and decided to go ahead and start on dinner. About half an hour into her cooking she felt Sesshoumaru's aura bleed into the room. She looked over her shoulder and offered a kind smile.

Sesshoumaru figured that this was a good sign. He walked over to the island and sat down upon the barstool. "What's for dinner?" he asked as he sniffed lightly.

Kagome turned back to her cooking as she said. "Pan seared chicken strips cooking in minced garlic and onion….bow tie pasta… oriental stir-fry veggies with a lovely creamy alfredo sauce." She smiled as she looked over to him then back to the cooking. It would be done in under half an hour.

She then said something that perked his interest, "I've given some thought about your offer of amends." 'ah so that's why its taken her so long, she's really been thinking about it'. Sesshoumaru grinned unbeknownst to her. "Oh?" he said casually.

She nodded softly, "Yeah. I have and I decided that dinner would be nice…as would we being friends." She looked over her shoulder to him and smiled a little more brightly. Sesshoumaru barely let the corner of his lips turn up in a nearly hidden smile. "Excellent… how does tomorrow night sound?" Kagome turned off the stove as she said "Tomorrow night is fine. Oh before I forget, do you think that I could have Saturday night off?"

Sesshoumaru barely kept his rage in check at knowing why she wanted it off. "We'll see… it really depends if there is going to be extra shooting that day or not, I should know by the end of the day Friday." She smiled "oh, okay. Thanks. Say you want to get some plates down? Dinner's finished, all we have to wait on is the kids."

As if on cue the rapid patter of feet was heard like stampeding elephants along with laughter. Kagome rolled her eyes as she laughed hearing the innocent squabble.

"Nuh Uh" said Shippo as he chased Rin, who was only giggling more.

"Uh huh! You like her you like her. Shippo and Kanna sitting in a tree.. K-I-S-S-I-N-G… first comes love second comes marriage… here comes Shippo pushing a baby carriage!"

Hearing the old teasing rhyme pulled Kagome into the matter. She halted both kids with a few words. "Stop it or no movie Night!" She instantly heard "Awwww" from both at the same time. Before she knew it both kids were in front of her begging her not to take away movie night. Kagome looked down with hands on her hips as if to mean business.

"Rin, why are you teasing Shippo? Teasing is not very nice."

Rin looked up as innocently as possible. "But it's not teasing when its true. He kissed Kanna on the cheek under the tree swing during recess."

Kagome then looked to a now very red faced kitsune. "Ship…is that true?" He slowly nodded, defeated by embarrassment. Kagome giggled as she picked him up and hugged him tight. "Well I think it's cute, just so long as it's on the cheek okay?" He nodded, relieved that his mother wouldn't further tease him as she let him down.

"Now you two go wash up. Dinner is ready then its time for homework." Both of them nodded as they quickly went to wash up and soon were sitting at their places at the dinning room table which had been set by none other than Sesshoumaru, which was something that Kagome usually always done.

--

With dinner finished, the children were in the living room, seated at the coffee table doing their homework. Kagome had just finished bringing the dirty dishes back to the kitchen when she almost dropped them due to the sight she saw. Sesshoumaru was at the sink, and doing the dishes. Never since the day she had been here had she seen him even dip a finger in dish water, let alone doing the dishes.

She carefully raked out the remainders into the trash before placing the plates into the sink. "I can finish up in here Sesshoumaru…" He looked at her then back to the plate he was cleaning. "I'm already doing them…Why don't you take the opportunity to go take a hot bath…I'll keep an eye on the kids…" She just blinked, it taking a few moments for it to completely register. "Are…Are you sure?" She saw him nod before he said "Now go on before Rin decides she needs to help you wash your hair again." Kagome's eyes widen "Right!" and with that said she went upstairs as she remembered when Rin helped her. Rin had used half a bottle of shampoo on her hair when she was leaning over the bathtub in her pants and bra. It took her nearly 20 minutes to get it all rinsed out.

She wasn't entire sure what caused his change of attitude but she was enjoying it immensely. She leaned over the large tub to turn on the water to let it fill while she undressed. After a few mild temperature adjustments she slipped into the water with a sigh of relaxation. She leaned back into the tub using her foot to turn off the water as her head rested upon the inflated bath pillow. Kagome wasn't sure how much time had passed but she didn't care, the water was very warm and her muscles were relaxing more and more each second. It was no wonder that Kagome ended up falling asleep in the bathtub.

It was nearly two hours later when Sesshoumaru realized that the kids were bathed and put down for the night and Kagome had yet to return from the tub. He silently walked down the hall and stopped before her bedroom door. He slowly opened it as he said "Kagome?" Hearing no response he walked in and made his way to the door that led to the bathroom. He cracked it open slightly as he said "Kagome is everything alright?" Hearing nothing he opened the door a bit more "Kagome?" Still no response he walked in the rest of the way and saw her sleeping. He shook his head as he went over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze and shake "Kagome wake up…"

Kagome was having the most wonderful dream. She was being held by the waist and twirled around in a garden. She was laughing sweetly with eyes closed. Her hands were gently holding onto the shoulders of the man who held her. She heard her name being called and she smiled. She felt her body being moved and thought that her lover had put her down from the twirling. She then opened her eyes, and they went wide. "Oh my God! Sesshoumaru, what are you doing in here!"

Sesshoumaru simply rolled his eyes. "Calm down before you wake the kids. You've been in here for two hours and I was worried about you. It seems I was right in believing you had fallen asleep…"

Kagome calmed down as her arms did their best to hide her self from his view. "You were worried about me?" That being the more important thing that stuck with her as she looked up to him, only to see him holding out a towel.

Sesshoumaru merely nodded as he turned his head out of respect for her and closed his eyes as he held the towel open. He heard water moving and dripping and assumed she had gotten up. His assumptions were correct when he felt the towel being taken from his hands. Giving her a few more seconds he then opened his eyes and offered her his hand to help her step out of the tub. "Yes…I was afraid you'd end up drowning."

Kagome nodded as she placed her hand in his and stepped out of the tub. "Thank you." Sesshoumaru nodded slightly and said, "Kagome, I'm not going to lie. I really want a chance to be more with you, though it may be hard for me to just be friends, I'll try to respect your wishes."

Kagome blushed a bit. If it weren't for him being her boss she would have no objections to giving it a chance. Though, if she did and things worked out, she and shippo would be secure for the rest of their life. Not to mention Shippo could learn from Sesshoumaru when it came to demon matters. Her thoughts on the matter were stopped when she thought about Naraku. She was building something with him and she didn't want to hurt him. He was so nice to her and wanted to meet Shippo soon. He seemed like a real winner.

Sesshoumaru, though he never showed it, had a faint sense of worry. Perhaps he shouldn't have said that till after dinner with her. She seemed to be going through a lot of emotions. He was then graced with an answer.

"One chance, that's it. If you hurt me so much as once, then its over and I quit and I'm gone." To make it more official she had placed her hand on her hip to show she meant business.

Sesshoumaru held back the smirk of accomplishment and nodded. Now he had to be careful and he had to work somewhat fast. He scooped her up in his arms bridal style and carried her into her room and laid her on the bed. He stood up and grabbed the blankets and covered her up. He leaned down and kissed her and used this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth after nicking it on his fang, causing a few unnoticed droplets of his blood to slip into her mouth and down her throat. He broke the kiss with a half smirk. "Get some rest… and be ready to go no latter than seven." She nodded with a faint blush and watched him leave the room. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

--

Time seemed to fly by very quickly all day long. She was so afraid that she would run out of time and cause them to be late. Through a miracle, Kagome managed to get ready and finish getting ready by six forty five pm. She was very curious as to where Sesshoumaru was taking her to dinner. Little did she know that Sesshoumaru had canceled the reservations at the restaurant to do something entirely different, as well as keeping him out of the tabloids and local papers.

Sesshoumaru had been a gentleman, opening the car door for her, helping her in and out of the car and closed the car door for her. The drive was a somewhat long one that took them out of the city. When Kagome realized this she asked him about it. "Sesshoumaru, where are we going?"

Sesshoumaru gave a half smirk of a smile before saying, "Some place that few know of." 'well that answer was pretty damn vague' Kagome thought as she sat back into the seat a little and watched idly out of the window as the city turned into a more of a forest type feel.

Finally they arrived to there destination. Kagome looked around once out of the car and felt at peace. The parking area was just made of dirt and from it was a narrow dirt path that led into the wooded area. Sesshoumaru went to the trunk and got out a large basket and three blankets and two cushions. Kagome turned around and looked to him with a smile. "Would you like a hand with any of that?" Sesshoumaru nodded "You can carry the pillows." Kagome walked over and took them and waited for him as he closed the trunk. He then led the way up the dirt path and then off of it slightly into a very, very small clearing that was about the size of a third of a football field. He set the basket down and put two of the three blankets on top of it. He took the third and opened it up and then laid it out on the grass, then did the same with a second. He placed the last on the corner of the blanket. He then took the pillows and placed them across from each other.

"Go ahead and get comfortable while I get the food out." Sesshoumaru said with a half smile. Kagome nodded softly "Alright" She slipped off her black heeled sandals and stepped onto the pallet. She then sat down on the cushion with her legs to one side and bent at the knee. She was wearing a nice black dress that was snug fitting to the waist then at that point it flared out a bit to allow easy movement. The front of the dress was elegantly dipped to show a small amount of cleavage with thin shoulder straps.

Sesshoumaru opened the basket and from it got out two plates, two bowls, two sets of silverware and two glasses. He then got out the food containers. In one container was a think of still warm white rice, in another was some sesame seed chicken and in another was steamed broccoli. In a thermos like container was some nice egg drop soup. He then took out the last which looked like a soft cooler of sorts, he unzipped it and from it pulled a bottle of chilled merlot.

Once the basket was empty he did a few folds, snapped a few buttons, the basket turning into a small table of sorts. He put the mini table between them and began setting their place settings so that he could plate their food. Kagome was very impressed and touched. A moon-lit picnic was very romantic; she hadn't had a gesture like this in a very, very long time.

In minutes, Sesshoumaru had everything set up and plated. It was then that he pulled something from his inner jacket pocket. It was a candle, in a small candle holder. He placed it between them and lit it, causing a soft light to eat by, as well as some moonlight and star light.

Kagome was in a blissful state of awe. "Sesshoumaru, this is so sweet. You've went to so much trouble. I'll never forget this." She smiled as she sipped her wine. Sesshoumaru nodded slightly "It wasn't a lot of trouble, but all the same, I am glad that you like it." The two then began to eat their dinner before it got cold. There was light conversation during the meal and once it was through, Sesshoumaru put the things away and back into the basket once he returned it to its shape. "Are you cold?" She looked to him and nodded a little "Just a little bit." Sesshoumaru moved and grabbed the folded blanket and unfolded it. He moved his cushion and lay down on his side. He then motioned her over and she moved to him, taking her cushion with her to now use it as a pillow like he had done. He put the blanket over them both and held her close. "Better?" He asked softly against the shell of her ear, that deep velvet voice holding natural seduction.

Kagome nodded slowly, her voice coming out softly and barely above a whisper. "Yes, lots." Kagome was very relaxed and comfortable, due to the area they were in and due to the glass and a half of wine. Kagome turned so that she faced Sesshoumaru, which caused him to look down at her. Her hand gently caressed his cheek as she became brave and leaned up and kissed him tenderly upon his lips. It didn't take long at all for Sesshoumaru to reciprocate the kiss. What started as a sweet and tender kissed turned into one of fierce passion and a slight battle for dominance. Before either knew it, Kagome was laying upon her back with Sesshoumaru half over her.

Kagome had wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand tangled into his silky silver hair. Her soft moan muffled by their kiss. She knew she wanted more than kissing but didn't want to seem cheap either. Though technically this wasn't the first time they had kissed like this so perhaps she could give in, if only this once.

When Sesshoumaru noticed the change in her scent and the willingness of her aura he nearly lost control. He knew that he had to play this right. He had to make it mean something to her in order for him to get more from her later. He had played all the cards right…passionate kisses, mild make out sessions, romantic dinner, more kisses, now was the time for him to step it up so that she would be begging him for more. As long as he could convince her he cared, he would continue to get what he hoped would be great sex. After all that was his motive: start an affair, get the sex he has been lacking from his marriage, have a great time and worry about when his wife gets home, when she got home. Yes it was mean and dirty of him but, he wanted what he wanted and he always got what he wanted; at least that's what he told himself.

So with gentle kisses along her collar bone and tender suckles against the flesh of her neck, he began to snake his hand under the skirt of her dress and began caressing her thigh. His hand went higher to caress her side but due to the make of the dress he did so outside of her dress. The same hand crept higher and began to slowly knead her breast which earned him a lust filled moan.

After a few minutes of teasing her he slipped his arms around her and pulled her up as he sat up on his knees and legs with her on his lap. He kissed her as his hands caressed her back before finally finding the small zipper which he slowly zipped down. He then placed his hands on her shoulders, slipping the straps down and before Kagome knew it, her dress had pooled at her waist. The only thing keeping her bare breasts from his gaze was her strapless bra. Sesshoumaru made quick work of the bra and casually tossed it aside as he laid her back down upon the pallet while kissing her deeply. It was then that he allows his hands to roam free over her body, which caused her to only moan against his lips.

Using one hand to support his weight off of her, he used the other to begin to unbutton his shirt and unbutton and unzip his pants. He broke the kiss long enough to removed his shirt then began placing kisses over her breasts, stopping momentarily to gently nip and suckle, before kissing down to her stomach.

Kagome was in sheer bliss. He was turning out to be an incredible lover that seemed to care about her needs, that though confirmed when he had slipped her dress completely off of her along with her black lace thong and began teasing her bundle of nerves. The moment he did her back began to arch upward which in turn he held onto her hips to keep her down. After what seemed like hours of pleasurable torture, which was only a good ten minutes Sesshoumaru was rewarded with her sweet nectar, not once, not twice but three times.

He was ready to take her after the first but she tasted so good that he became greedy and wanted much, much more. After the third time he slowly crawled up her body as he slipped out of his pants, his need very evident against her thigh as he leaned down and kissed her passionately. His hand slid down her side and finally to himself as he guided himself to her and once in position, he slipped into her.

Kagome moaned beautifully as he began to work her over. The night filled with their moans and groans of pleasure. Perhaps it was due to the intense, passionate sex or perhaps it was due to the fact that she had wine, but whatever the case, neither remembered to use protection and as such when they both peaked for the last time, she was filled with his life giving seed.

Kagome leaned down slowly and gently to lay on top of the demon god beneath her, having ridden him to his peak of pleasures, he put his arm around her while the other pulled the blanket over them. Perhaps it had been because he had went without it for so long or perhaps it was just having it with her, but in his mind, that was the best he had had in nearly eighty years.

--

After a good hour of resting and cuddling they dressed and packed things up. For once Kagome was content with the silence. She kept thinking about what had just transpired and found that it made her want more of it, though not tonight she felt too sore. It was he that broke the silence first when they were nearly home. "If the children are asleep when we get back, how about you join me for a nice hot bath" He glanced at her a few times briefly as he drove. She thought it over and nodded with a smile, "that sounds like a really nice idea."

--

After a nice hot relaxing bath with Sesshoumaru, she was well ready for sleep when her head hit her pillow. It was then that she gave a groan, she had to end it with Naraku now, now that she was intimate with Sesshoumaru. 'how am I going to let him down without crushing him?' was her final thought when she closed her eyes and fell asleep to dream wonderful dreams of future times with Sesshoumaru.

A/N whew, nine whole pages. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review. Coming up in chapter four: Kagome seeks Sango's help on how to break up with Naraku, but will he be the kind to just sit back and take it all in stride or fight to keep her? I'll try to get chapter four up this week but if not it will be up next week. I really hope you guys are enjoying reading the story as much as I am writing it.


End file.
